Embrace of Warmth
by Eleamaya
Summary: Ini fic tentang kegalauan Aerith saat hilangnya Zack dari sudut pandang Elmyra. "Gaia, jangan buat ia mengalami hal yang sama sepertiku…" pintanya.


**"Embrace of Warmth"**

Hurt-comfort/Family

Elmyra Gainsborough and Aerith Gainsborough

.

.

Final Fantasy VII - Crisis Core VII (c) Square Enix

Fanfic by Eleamaya

* * *

><p>Malam itu, aku melihatnya menulis secarik kertas lagi di meja kamarnya. Aku tak begitu mengingatnya, tapi kurasa hal itu sudah mencapai puluhan kali. Aku tak pernah membaca isinya tapi kupikir aku tahu untuk siapa surat-surat itu ditujukan. Aerith tak memiliki sanak saudara lain selain ibu kandungnya yang telah meninggal itu. Dan meskipun ia sangat ramah, aku juga tahu ia tak banyak memiliki teman dekat dan hanya menyendiri di ladang bunganya di gereja.<p>

Dan kurasa, karena kekuatan misteriusnya itulah tak ada salahnya ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di sana untuk mendekatkan diri pada Planet. Sebelumnya memang aku cemas jika lebih sering tidak bersamanya untuk mengawasinya. Aku sudah berpura-pura tidak tahu-menahu soal kekuatannya (teringat akan agen elit Shin-Ra yang memintaku untuk menyerahkan gadis kecil yang berlindung di belakangku waktu itu), tapi keberadaannya di gereja justru semakin menguatkan hal itu meski ia hanya bilang hanya untuk berkebun saja. Pada akhirnya, aku tak pernah melarangnya ke sana selain hanya memintanya untuk hati-hati. Anak itu tak boleh dikekang atau dunianya akan menyempit meski ia justru dapat mengenali dunia ini dengan sangat luas dibanding orang lain, luas tak terbatas sebagaimana Planet dapat memberitakannya mengenai berbagai peristiwa yang terjadi di Gaia. Tapi kenapa aku bilang dunianya sempit? Anak itu takut akan langit dan tak berani menjelajahi sektor atas, ia merasa damai di sektor kumuh ini. Tak apa. Toh, setiap sore ia pasti pulang dan membantuku menyiapkan makan malam atau di akhir pekan menemaniku berbelanja ke Wall Market.

Tapi memang begitulah Aerith, setelah sekian lama menjadi sebuah keluarga dengannya sebagai seorang ibu dan anak, lambat laun aku memahami perangainya. Anak itu kuat. Padahal Shin-Ra menginginkannya tapi ia tak terlalu menanggapinya, tahu Turks bahkan sepertinya tak berani menyakitinya (komandan itu memperlakukan Aerith dengan baik). Ia begitu enerjik dan selalu melihat dunia dengan keoptimisan sebagaimana ia selalu bersikap apa adanya. Meski kadang kuakui, ia sedikit keras kepala dalam hal itu dan aku yang kemudian angkat tangan setiap kali ia memutuskan sesuatu bahwa ia tak mau dengar sudah menjadi hal biasa. Ya, sama seperti aku yang tak bisa melarangnya sendirian menantang bahaya ke gereja.

Namun, kali ini aku bisa melihat sisi lemah dari balik punggungnya saat ia melipat surat itu dan memasukkan ke dalam amplop. Tapi kalau aku menegurnya, ekspresi wajahnya pasti menutupi hal itu. Ia kira aku tak tahu. Berlembar-lembar surat ia tulis, bukankah itu sama denganku dulu yang berminggu-minggu berkeliaran di stasiun juga karena sebuah penantian? Atau mungkin ia tahu apa yang aku cemaskan. Dan justru karena itu, ia berusaha menjadi anak baik yang tak ingin melihat orang lain cemas. Siapa yang tak luluh untuk tak semakin menyayanginya?

Pemuda SOLDIER itu juga pasti begitu.

Sejak dulu, aku dan Aerith sangat akrab, kami cepat akrab. Ia terbuka padaku mengenai berbagai hal. Ia bahkan cerita begitu saja soal bagaimana mereka bisa bertemu dan kencan konyol itu, juga ide hebatnya soal menjual bunga. Ia tak pernah menutup-nutupi pendapat-pendapatnya tentang Zack Fair, nama pemuda itu, mulai dari sisi lebihnya sampai sisi kurangnya, membuat aku pun ikut tertawa.

Aku ingat saat Aerith membawanya ke rumah suatu hari dan mengenalkannya padaku. Melihat mereka langsung, di mataku mereka masih bagaikan anak-anak polos. Tentu saja, usia mereka masih 16 dan 15 tahun. Polos karena dia mudah sekali mengeluarkan kata-kata godaan yang bagiku terdengar sangat gombal, polos karena Aerith bisa begitu leluasa menanggapinya dengan gurauan balik. Ah, bahkan sudah berapa kali aku menyaksikan mereka berkencan di telepon? Menjadi seorang SOLDIER kelas satu rupanya jauh lebih sibuk daripada saat suamiku dulu juga bekerja untuk Shin-Ra.

Sesungguhnya aku tak ingin terbawa suasana cinta monyet ini. Namun, pada akhirnya harus kuakui SOLDIER yang mengklaim dirinya serba bisa (kalau tidak mau kukatakan kelewat percaya diri) itu pintar mengambil hati orang-orang, padahal waktu itu awalnya aku hanya minta tolong padanya untuk memperbaiki keran dapur. Oh, hei, sejak kapan ia kemudian kelepasan memanggilku Ibu bukannya Nyonya Gainsborough? Sial, aku justru ikut terseret arus mereka karena tanpa kusadari aku bersikap seolah telah menjadi ibu mertuanya yang menganggapnya bagian dari keluarga kecilku. Benar kata Aerith, ia pemuda yang ramah, sopan, ceria, dan tampan (astaga, aku tak percaya aku bahkan bisa membatin hal itu).

Dan juga, jujur.

Ya, sebagaimana aku bisa melihatnya bahkan dengan begitu mudah mampu mengatasi dua ketakutan terbesar Aerith yang tak bisa kulakukan, yaitu ketakutannya akan langit dan SOLDIER itu sendiri. Ia telah mengubah hidup Aerith. Bukankah itu ungkapan perasaan yang jujur dari seorang pemuda yang (sangat terlihat) hobi merayu wanita? Hal itu cukup menjadi bukti sama halnya dengan Aerith sungguh-sungguh telah jatuh cinta padanya meski tanpa ungkapan lisan. Cinta pertama yang begitu manis dan indah. Tak dirasa, mereka telah menjalin hubungan selama dua tahun lebih.

Dan segenap perasaan Aerith tertuang dalam surat-surat itu. Akulah yang paling mengerti isi hatinya saat ini. Namun justru itulah, kecemasan ini semakin mendera. Aku tahu betul hal itu bahwa aku sangat tak ingin mengalami _deja vu_.

Aerith tak pantas mendapatkannya. Ia dulu pernah disekap di laboratorium, ia telah kehilangan orangtua kandungnya, ia masih terus diincar Shin-Ra. Jadi, jangan sekali-kali kau mengambil pemuda itu dari sisinya, wahai Gaia.

...sama seperti suamiku yang tak akan pernah pulang.

Harapan itu masih ada. Kulihat Aerith tak termakan isu Shin-Ra yang memberitakannya tewas dalam misi (bersama seorang SOLDIER lain bernama Sephiroth), sebagaimana ia masih bersikap enteng saat diwawancarai untuk kepentingan klub penggemar pemuda itu (harusnya aku tak terkejut ia punya _fanclub _wanita), bahwa ia hanya meminta sang SOLDIER segera pulang untuk memperbaiki gerobak bunganya yang rusak. Katanya padaku, Shin-Ra menguasai koran-koran, berita itu bisa saja bohong. Tentu saja, ia pasti bisa tahu kebenarannya. Sebab kalau benar, Aerith pasti sudah mengetahuinya lebih dulu dengan kekuatan misteriusnya sebagai ras _Ancient_, sama seperti dulu ia pernah mengatakan padaku ia bertemu arwah suamiku dalam perjalanan kembali ke Planet sebelum surat resmi kematiannya dikeluarkan Shin-Ra untukku.

Tahun demi tahun pun berlalu dan tidak ada perubahan signifikan pada diri Aerith, membuatku pun sampai ikut melupakan rumor yang pernah berhembus itu. Tapi kurasa, semua orang mempunyai batas dan kuamati Aerith sudah jarang menulis surat-surat lagi setelah empat tahun. Pita hadiah kekasihnya juga ia potong sedemikian rupa seperti tanda telah patah hati (sepertinya ia tetap tak tega membuang benda kenangan itu). Dan sebagai gantinya, belakangan ini ia lebih sering mengenakan baju serba merah muda yg sudah lama dibelinya yang dulunya untuk perjanjian kencan mereka berikutnya, sebuah pertanda kuat bahwa jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia masih mengharapkannya kembali. Kupikir, aku belum tentu sekuat dirinya andai dulu perpisahanku dengan suamiku juga mencapai waktu selama itu. Namun demikian, aku tetap menguatkannya dengan memberinya selembar kertas lagi sambil berkata padanya untuk terus percaya pada sang SOLDIER di mana pun ia berada. Aerith pun menulis lembar suratnya terakhir.

Dan akhirnya, hari ini, aku menemukan kejanggalan pada dirinya.

Sejak siang, hujan lebat mengguyur Midgar dan sekitarnya. Kupikir, Aerith tertahan di gereja karena ia lebih suka berjualan di sore hari sampai malam hari karena langit gelap tak begitu menakutkannya (sekarang ia sudah berjualan sampai sektor atas). Lantas kenapa ia sudah pulang begitu hujan reda padahal belum sesore ini? Kenapa pula, bajunya sedikit basah?

"Kau tidak berjualan di bawah hujan kan, sayang?" tanyaku.

"Kupikir tak akan hujan, jadi tadi aku keluar," katanya tersenyum. "Tapi aku sempat berteduh kok."

"Kau tak takut pada langit berawan? Bukankah benda itu terlihat seolah ingin menerkam orang-orang di bawahnya? Bahwa orang-orang justru lebih memilih untuk berdiam di rumah?"

Aerith tertawa kecil. "Aku kan lebih takut pada langit biru yang terbuka, Ma."

Bukankah ia kini sudah lebih berani berjualan ke sektor atas, batinku. "Sungguh?"

Aerith mengangguk.

"Hari ini dapat penghasilan berapa?" tanyaku membuka telapak tangan ke atas padanya.

Aerith buru-buru menggeleng. "Euh, seperti yang Mama bilang, tak banyak orang yang kutemui di jalan," jawabnya mengangkat bahu.

Dari situ, aku semakin bisa merasa kata hatinya bertentangan. Namun, kupikir tidak tepat menanyakannya lebih jauh sekarang saat ia terlihat tidak siap menjawabnya. "Kalau begitu, lebih baik kau segera ganti baju dan mandi agar tak masuk angin," perintahku.

"Baik, Ma," balasnya kemudian naik tangga menuju ke kamarnya.

Aku pun membiarkannya namun hari telah beranjak malam dan ia belum juga turun dari lantai atas selesai mandi. Insting keibuanku tentu mengharuskanku untuk tak tinggal diam. Aku pun menengok ke kamarnya. Kuharap, pikirannya pasti telah jernih dan aku bisa mengajaknya membantu di dapur sambil mungkin aku bisa bertanya-tanya dengan obrolan ringan. Namun aku justru memergokinya tengah menghadap ke jendela sambil terus menengadah menatap langit bertabur bintang yang tak terlihat di bawah _platform_. Pita rambut merah muda pemberian pemuda itu ia genggam erat dengan kedua tangan mengatup, kulihat ia belum jadi menyisir rambut ikal tebalnya. Aku belum pernah melihatnya seperti itu.

"Aerith?" sapaku lirih dan ia tampak terkejut.

"Ah, maaf, Ma. Pasti ingin mengajakku masak kan? Tunggu sebentar," ujarnya riang lalu melangkah ke arah cermin dan melanjutkan menyisir rambut.

Astaga, bagaimana ia masih bisa begitu kuat menanggapiku dengan penyangkalan yang tampak nyata terpapar di wajahnya seperti itu?

"Aerith..," kataku lagi. "Kau tak perlu memaksakan diri."

Gerakan tangannya yang menyisir rambut itu terhenti. Ia lalu berbalik memandangiku dengan tatapan yang perlahan berubah sendu. Dan saat itulah aku mendekatinya, mendekapnya. Kalau memang ia tak ingin menunjukkan air matanya di hadapanku, setidaknya ia bisa menumpahkan tangisannya di balik dadaku. Aku pun bisa mendengar isakan bahwa ia menyebut nama pemuda SOLDIER itu berkali-kali.

"Zack... Zack..."

Rasanya hatiku ikut teriris mendengarnya setiap Aerith mengencangkan rangkulannya di setiap kata.

Aku akhirnya paham arti hujan deras siang ini tadi. Aku juga paham mengapa ia sedikit basah. Aerith pasti tak pernah berhenti memanjatkan doa di bawah atap gereja kenangan yang berlubang itu saat firasat itu datang. Terus menatap langit, menyiratkan ketidakpercayaannya pada takdir yang barusan menimpanya, dan ia belum puas mempertanyakan hal itu pada Planet meski telah berpindah ke kamar ini. Aku pun rasanya ingin ikut mengumpat.

Lima tahun.

Ya, lima tahun ia menunggu. Dan inikah jawabanmu padanya, Gaia?

Malam itu, Aerith meluapkan emosinya. Gadis seceria itu, aku tak tahan dengan luka hati dan penderitaannya. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. Sama sepertiku yang dulu berusaha menyembuhkan kesedihan akan kehilangan seseorang yang sangat kucintai di dalam dekapan seorang gadis kecil yang menghiburku agar jangan menangis.

Aku ada untuknya. Aku satu-satunya yang ia miliki sekarang.

* * *

><p><strong>TAMAT <strong>

**(**alias bersambung ke Final Fantasy VII - original game 1997**)**

* * *

><p><strong>Yosh, akhirnya ini adalah fic ketiga di fandom ini. Semoga ga bosen ma ceritanya yg lagi-lagi Zerith mlulu hehehehe... Ide fic ini terbesit saat aku sadar klo kepergian Zack itu mirip sama kisah suami Elmyra. <strong>Btw, untuk soal ke-IC-an Elmyra aku kurang begitu tahu karena ia tokoh minor. Semoga penggambaran POV-nya ga terlalu melenceng. Harusnya ini di-publish pas Hari Ibu nih #ganyambung, tapi gapapa lah, udah kebelet diketik sih XD.<strong>**

**Canon Note:**

**- **Ada dialognya di game FF7 original bahwa Aerith bisa melihat arwah suami Elmyra yang mendatanginya, bahwa itulah pertanda awal kekuatan Aerith sbg seorang Cetra ditunjukkan. Berarti di Crisis Core jelas banget ia bisa merasakan Zack dan kuanggap kontradiksi saat di Desa Gongaga yg ia bilang ke Cloud klo Zack itu lari ma cewe lain hanyalah sebuah penyangkalan.

- Aku ga bgitu yakin soal pemberitaan Zack tewas itu. Yg jelas di Crisis Core, para fangirl-nya cemas dan banyak yg percaya ia telah mati. Mereka bertanya pada Aerith tapi jawaban Aerith cuma gitu^^.

- Bentuk pita Aerith yang dikenakan saat ber-outfit dress putih dengan dress merah muda (ending Crisis Core dst) sedikit beda. Tapi SE sudah mengkonfirmasi kalau itu pita yang sama.

**- **Elmyra pernah berkata pada Cloud kalau hati Aerith pernah sangat terluka karena seorang SOLDIER. Tapi herannya yg sering muncul itu fic klo Elmyra ga suka Zack. Kupikir alasan dia berkata seperti itu lebih karena apa yg kuulas di fic ini.

**Tolong ralat klo _canon note_-nya salah berhubung aku ga maen game ini. RnR?**


End file.
